futurefandomcom-20200229-history
2031-32 UEFA Champions League (Copy1234 Football)
|champions = (2nd title)|runner-up = |matches = 125|goals = 345|attendance = 6378424|prevseason = 2030-31|nextseason = 2032-33}}The 2031–32 UEFA Champions League was the 40th season of UEFA's premier European club football tournament, the UEFA Champions League, since it was rebranded from the European Cup, and the 77th season overall. The final was contested by Milan and Atlético Madrid on 5 June 2032. this final was played at the Stade de France in Paris, France. Bayern Munich, the defending champions, but they knocked out by AC Milan in Semi-Final. Host Selection For the first time ever, an open bidding process was launched on 7 December 2029 by UEFA to select the venues of the club competition finals (UEFA Champions League, UEFA Europa League, UEFA Women's Champions League and UEFA Super Cup). Associations had until 24 January 2030 to express interest, and bid dossiers must be submitted by 30 May 2030. UEFA announced on 1 February 2030 that six associations expressed interest in hosting, and confirmed on 4 June 2030 that three associations submitted bids for the 2032 UEFA Champions League Final: The bid evaluation report was published by UEFA on 17 September 2030. The Stade de France was selected as the venue by the UEFA Executive Committee on 24 September 2030. Group Stage The draw for the group stage was held on 31 August 2031 at the Grimaldi Forum in Monaco. The 32 teams were drawn into eight groups of four, with the restriction that teams from the same association cannot be drawn against each other. For the draw, the teams are seeded into four pots based on their 2031 UEFA club coefficients. In each group, teams played against each other home-and-away in a round-robin format. The group winners and runners-up advance to the round of 16. The matchdays are 16-17 September, 30 September-1 October, 14-15 October, 4-5 November, 18-19 November, and 2-3 December 2031. Group A # Real Madrid: 15pts # Groningen: 12pts # Borussia Dortmund: 9pts # Club Brugge: 0pts Group B # Atletico Madrid: 12pts # Manchester United: 12pts # Vitória S.C.: 7pts # Werder Bremen: 2pts Group C # AC Milan: 18pts # Olympique Lyonnais: 9pts # SC Heerenveen: 9pts # Dynamo Kyiv: 0pts Group D # Liverpool: 18pts # Juventus: 12pts # Red Star Belgrade: 9pts # Galatasaray: 3pts Group E # Ajax: 18pts # FC Porto: 12pts # Dinamo Zagreb: 6pts # Maribor: 0pts Group F # Manchester City: 13pts # Real Betis: 11pts # Inter: 9pts # Olympiakos: 0pts Group G # FC Barcelona: 18pts # RB Leipzig: 12pts # FK Krasnodar: 4pts # Fenerbahce SK: 0pts Group H # Bayern Munich (title holder): 16pts # Paris Saint-Germain: 13pts # Zenit: 3pts # KRC Genk: 3pts Knockout Round In the knockout phase, teams play against each other over two legs on a home-and-away basis, except for the one-match final. The mechanism of the draws for each round is as follows: *In the draw for the round of 16, the eight group winners are seeded, and the eight group runners-up are unseeded. The seeded teams are drawn against the unseeded teams, with the seeded teams hosting the second leg. Teams from the same group or the same association cannot be drawn against each other. *In the draws for the quarter-finals and semi-finals, there are no seedings, and teams from the same group or the same association can be drawn against each other. As the draws for the quarter-finals and semi-finals are held together before the quarter-finals are played, the identity of the quarter-final winners is not known at the time of the semi-final draw. A draw is also held to determine which semi-final winner is designated as the "home" team for the final (for administrative purposes as it is played at a neutral venue). Round of 16 Quarter Final Semi Final Final Teams |team2 = |date = |time = 20:45 |round = 2032 UEFA Champions League Final |score = 0-1 |goals2 = Wichaiwong |stadium = , |attendance = 79,974 |referee = Massimiliano Irrati ( ) }} Final Ambassador The ambassador for the final is former France international Didier Deschamps, who played for Olympique Marseille , Juventus etc. in late 1980s–2001, and won the UEFA Champions League with Olympique Marseille and Juventus in 1993 and 1996. after that, he won the World Cup 2018 with France as manager. Opening Ceremony Danish pop band Lukas Graham performed at the opening ceremony before kick-off, playing three of their hits "Mama Said", "7 Years" and "Love Someone" Category:Copy1234V2 Football Category:Uefa Category:Football